


First Christmas

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Son Hyunwoo, First Christmas, Fluff, Little Yoo Kihyun, M/M, the others are mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Hyunwoo and Kihyun's first Christmas
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> um..read the tags, if you don't like the tags..dont read lol

Hyunwoo sat giddy on the bed, a little red box with a bow behind him

His members were out doing various things while Kihyun took a shower. They’d all spent the Christmas together and then later dispersed in the evening

He fiddled his thumbs absentmindedly, letting his thoughts wander

It was really hard to get Kihyun a present he’d actually want, he’d insisted that he didn’t need anything but of course, Hyunwoo totally went behind his back anyway

Shopping for Kihyun was very confusing for a while. He didn't know what to get him until two weeks ago when Kihyun came to him crying, one of the guys had mistakenly thrown his lovey blanket away. The next day he apologized to Hyunwoo for making such a big deal out of nothing

Except, it was a big deal. The little blanket brought him peace and a sense of security. While Kihyun tried to act like nothing was wrong, Hyunwoo noticed. He noticed the way Kihyun began cleaning obsessively, how he made a little too much food each night (their fridge looks like it could feed a whole restaurant), he also noticed how Kihyun hadn’t slipped into his little-space ever since

The door to the room creaks open and Hyunwoo snaps his head up to see Kihyun fresh out of shower. Baggy sweatpants droop to the floor and a plain white shirt makes him look even more cute. He shakes his damp head like a wet puppy and pats his hair dry with a towel

“Ki” Hyunwoo starts

Kihyun makes a sound that implies he’s listening

“Come here” he pats the empty side of the bed next to him and Kihyun obliges, crawling onto the bed

“I know you said not to get you anything but-”

Kihyun looks like he’s going to start to complain so Hyunwoo shushes him. He huffs as he leans back into the bed

“But, I think you’ll like this” he says as he pulls out the little box behind him, pushing it into Kihyun’s hands with a grin on his face

Kihyun’s lips are pulled tight, his eyebrow arched in a disapproving look. Hyunwoo looks at him expectantly as he tugs at the ribbon hesitantly

He takes off the lid of the box as the ribbon falls to the side, placing it next to him. His eyes widen as he goes through the contents in the box. His hand freezes as he takes out the blanket like stuffie out of the box

“You’ve been a little stressed since you lost your other one, I just thought you’d want something new. I know it won’t hold as much memories and stuff like the old one but-” 

He stops babbling as Kihyun’s eyes start to water. He scrambles to push away the things on the bed, coming up to Kihyun’s side and hugging him, thinking he’s done something wrong

“Did I do something wrong? You don’t have to accept it if you don’t want it” he says softly, his arms wrapped around Kihyun protectively

“No..th-this is perfect” Kihyun sniffles

“Then why’re you crying?” Hyunwoo asks dumbfoundedly 

“You didn’t have to...and yet you still did”

Hyunwoo stays silent as Kihyun unwraps the rest of the box (he stuffed _a lot_ of bath bombs in there)

They put on a movie later when Kihyun’s eyes are less red and his nose isn’t stuffy. Hyunwoo notices Kihyun already dozing off thirty minutes into the movie. He can’t blame him, the day has been long

He packs up the gift wrappers, chucking them somewhere in the corner of the room and climbs into bed with Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> i- i dont think im going to make it to day 25...*sigh*


End file.
